Why I Love Watermelons And Hinamori
by ShadowedDagger Rips Asunder
Summary: A series of poems told from Hitsugaya's POV on his thoughts about Hinamori. Could be friendship, could be a HitsuHina pairing. Either way, enjoy.
1. Why I Love Watermelons And Hinamori

**Hey there, it's ShadowedDagger. I haven't posted a fanfic yet (though I've been on fanfiction reviewing and reading stories) so I thought I'd share a little poem that popped into my head the other day. Sorry if it's not that great. And for the extreme corny-ness and stuffs like that.**

**Told from Hitsugaya's POV (and just to warn you, I think he's a bit OOC here...but maybe that's just me.)**

* * *

**Why I Love Watermelons (and Hinamori)**

We ate watermelons on the porch

Watching the sky

The sun on our faces

Juice dripping down our chins

She visited me whenever she could

Telling me stories, patting my head

Taking every opportunity to annoy me

With her cries of "Shiro-chan!"

Me? I spat seeds at her

And told her not to use that pet name

And to stop patting my head.

We grew older

And she joined the Gotei 13

Though I've never told her

I missed her while she was gone

She was the shoulder I leaned on

The hand I held

But now, she was only a memory in my mind.

Later I joined

I became captain of tenth division

And while she was still completely under Aizen's control

I was glad to be able to see her smiling face once again.

She does hurt me sometimes

Sometimes, so much

I wonder why I am still even alive

Ice daggers, piercing my heart

They leave no marks on the outside

But inside

My soul is bleeding, torn apart

So many ups and downs

Confusion, depression

Heartache and heartbreak

Misunderstandings, jealousy

Anger, hatred

But through all the topsy turvy feelings

And the hardships

She's always been there.

How can she have such patience,

You might wonder.

How does she do it?

I would tell you:

"Simple. It's because she is

Momo Hinamori."

The one and only.

The best.

Who was the guy who said "Nobody's perfect,"?

He hasn't met Hinamori yet.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions/comments/"You are a st00pid l00zer" remarks/anything else, review. Thanks for your time.**


	2. A Wounded Tiger

**Hehe...due to some persuading, I've decided to turn this into a series of oneshots and poems. Hope you don't mind ;).**

**(Warning: The following is not very well written and may cause cringing at corny parts. You have been warned.)**

* * *

**A Wounded Tiger**

This nightmare feels so unreal

Her sword against my neck

Cold metal, pressing closer

Ready to kill.

But the words that come from her mouth

More bitter than wormwood

Dripping with anger, hatred, poison

"You killed Aizen-taichou."

They slap me across the face.

Where is the girl I loved?

The sweet, innocent girl

She has been replaced by this violent,

Confused animal.

She doesn't want to believe the letter,

A part of her doesn't want to believe

That I killed her precious Aizen

Tears running down her face

Her sword trembling in her hand

She wants me to say something

Something to convince her

That her best friend isn't a murderer

But I am silent;

What can I say?

I know I didn't do it

But nothing I say will comfort her

Even if I tell her that it wasn't me

Her Aizen is still dead

His death a thorn in her side

An ache in her heart.

Her eyes dart around wildly

With an animal cry of rage

She lunges at me

It tears my heart apart

To see the look she gives me

The grief, the pain, and the sorrow

But most of all

The betrayal.

She swings her sword at my head

Even though she is unable to injure me

I feel as though each of her swipes

Has left a wound in my heart.

I manage to knock her out

And even as she lies unconscious on the floor

I can see the blood on her hands

So tightly did she grip her sword

So determined was she to kill me

For if there's anything more dangerous than a tiger

It's a wounded tiger.

* * *

**Bah, this wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Ah, well. Hopefully your eyes didn't bleed or anything. Any suggestions/comments/"You are a st00pid l00zer" remarks/anything else will be accepted.**


	3. What Hurts Most

**Hey there, ShadowedDagger Rips Asunder here again. Tried my hand at writing oneshots, phailed completely. So I guess it's just poems for now. **

**Oh right, I forgot to put this in the first chapter: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

**What Hurts Most**

I watch as she lies on the hospital bed

Her breathing shallow

The tube snaking down her throat

I stand in the doorway

My stomach is knotted

She looks so small

So frail and delicate.

I want to rip the tube out

She wouldn't even be here

If I hadn't been so blind

So weak

I could have saved her

I should have done better.

The scars on my body

Just reminders

Of how weak I am

Why couldn't I kill him?

I wish I could hurt him

Kill him

Stab him

Torture him

Watch as the life fades from his eyes

And laugh as his blood

Drenches my robes

Make him feel pain

He hurt my Hinamori

I want to crush him

I want to wring his neck

I want revenge.

I turn to leave the room

But someone stops me

Unohana-taichou

Speaking in her sweet, whispery voice

Asking me to speak to Hinamori

To call her out of her coma.

Without turning around I say

"The current me has nothing to say to her."

It's true

What can I say to her in this state?

"I'm sorry I failed you"?

No, I have other ideas.

I will train

I will get stronger

And one day I will beat Aizen.

I will atone for my weakness

And then maybe

Just maybe

She will forgive me for failing her

Maybe, just maybe

I will be able call myself her friend once again.

I head out the door

Hiding my emotions

Holding back the tears that start in my eyes.

It's hard enough seeing

Someone you care about in pain

But what hurts more

Is when you know

That the one person you love most is suffering

And you know that it's your fault.

* * *

**Please review. Any suggestions/comments/ "You are a st00pid l00zer" remarks/anything else will be accepted. Thanks for your time.**


	4. Don't Cry, Hinamori

**Sorry for the ridiculously long time between updates. I just figured that no one was reading this, but I'm going to try to finish it anyway.**

**Just a warning...this was done quickly and may suck.**

* * *

**Don't Cry, Hinamori**

I stand in my office

Looking into the tear stained face

Of my beloved friend

My Bed-Wetter Momo.

Seems like just yesterday

That she was lying in the hospital bed

So still, so frail

Just yesterday

I was sobbing into my pillow

Knowing that it was my fault

Knowing that I am weak.

Yet here she is

Still so delicate looking

But I am so happy to see

That she is alive

That she can talk to me again.

Still, my heart is troubled

Because while I am glad to see her

I don't know why she is crying.

Is it because I failed her?

Is it because she misses that snake,

Her Aizen-taichou?

Is it because she is in pain?

"Shirou-chan," she says

That sweet voice

How long have I waited to hear it again?

And the nickname doesn't bother me so much

In fact, I rather like it.

She looks at me, the rivers of tears

Flowing down her cheeks

What's wrong, my Hinamori?

Why are you crying?

If it's because of me

I'm sorry

I truly am.

"Shirou-chan…I…" she gasps and

Gives out another sob.

Don't cry, Hinamori.

Just tell me what's wrong.

I'll do anything

To see you smile again.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Sorry? Why are you sorry?

I'm the one who's sorry

I wasn't strong enough,

Wasn't fast enough.

You could have died because of me

And yet here you stand in my office,

Saying "I'm sorry".

"…I pointed my sword at you…

…I believed the lies he told me…

…why am I so weak…

…why was I deceived…?"

Is that what all this crying business is about?

No, Hinamori, you weren't weak.

It was his fault

He was the one who caused you pain

Don't cry, Hinamori.

"I just wanted to say…

…I understand if you can't forgive me…

…but…I'm sorry anyways."

She heads towards the door

But I am quicker

I stand in front of her

And take her face into my hands.

Oh, how beautiful she looks

Even in sorrow

But she looks so much prettier

When she's smiling.

"Don't cry Hinamori.

I love you."

* * *

**Yay, love confession! I'm thinking of having maybe one or two more chapters. Thanks for all those who've supported me, and read my other fanfic, Mad Hatter!**


End file.
